(1) Field of the invention
This invention relates to a method for attaching a steering wheel to the steering column of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a technique for fixing the steering wheel to a steering column in such a manner that the axis of symmetry of the steering wheel, which may be of the type including a `T` type spoke, may be parallel with the forward direction of the vehicle when the vehicle is in operation.
(2) Description of the prior art
A common complaint arising with the use of motor vehicles results from an off-center steering mechanism. This problem results in a phenomenon wherein, when the vehicle runs in the forward direction, the symmetry axis of a steering wheel with a `T` type spoke will be somewhat inclined rightwardly or leftwardly relative to the forward direction of the vehicle. Although such a problem is not usually the direct cause of an accident, it is likely to cause concern on the part of a driver as to the functional reliability of the vehicle, particularly with regard to defective alignment of the front wheels.
It has been general practice to attach a steering wheel to a steering column, when the direction of the vehicle is stabilized on a toe-in tester; that is, when the direction of the vehicle is angularly biased neither rightwardly nor leftwardly on the stage of a toe-in tester. The phenomenon of off-center steering, as will be discussed in detail hereinafter, can not always be attributed simply to faulty workmanship, since it may result from difference in forces acting on tires when the vehicle is in a stable condition on a toe-in tester and during running of a vehicle in a forward direction on an actual road.
Acccordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for attaching a steering wheel to a vehicle steering column on a toe-in tester thereby to avoid off-center steering phenomenon during forward running of a vehicle on an actual road.